A Happily But Not Ever After
by XXXREALXXX
Summary: Amu is a normal 17 year old girl who attends the most famous and well known high school in Japan, only the rich can be enrolled in. The thing is, is that Amu is not rich, she's a lower class girl who has brains. She is targeted by everybody but her biggest predator is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the most wealthiest student in the school. Will the predator and the prey have a change of heart?
1. Chapter 1

"Ms. Hinamori Amu please sit down." The Principal spoke.

They were inside the most prestigious high school of all of Japan: Seiyen Academy. She didn't think she would have made it this far but she did. Her parents would be so proud of her. She was now attending the most well known school in the whole country! She couldn't believe. She had to take an entrance exam to be able to get into the school and she passed it with extraordinary high scores, according to the principal. The school was massive, it looked like it took up about two sizes of her previous school. This school had a garden and a pool, it had everything here!

"Yes Mr. Masahiro." Amu said as she seated herself.

"Ms. Hinamori-san I do understand that you are new here so I have to lay out some ground rules for you." He said in a serious manner. Amu nodded as he began to state them. "You must never get into serious trouble in this school, it would be an exception for others, however for you it is different. You are different from the students in the school, you are well aware of that, correct?"

"Yes. They are from wealthy family's and I am from..." It killed Amu to say it out loud.

"You don't have to say it if you don't want to." He said.

She sighed in relief as he continued stating the rules.

"You have enrolled into this school which provides you with a place to stay."

"Yes."

"The dorms is where you are going to be living for the rest of your high school life. You can leave and stay at your own house if you wish, however if you choose to do that you are not allowed to live in the dorms anymore." He stated. "You will be sharing a room with another girl. There is a strict rule saying that a student must not have any physical contact with the opposite sex."

"I understand." Amu said nodding her head.

"Great. Those are all the rules that you need to know." He said smiling. "Oh but you are informed about our uniform policy."

"Yes."

"Then that means that what you are wearing right now is unacceptable. I will give you two weeks to purchase one, do you understand?"

"Y-Yes." Secretly Amu was freaking out in her mind. Where was she going to get the money for it? Their uniforms cost several hundred dollars! I guess I'll work extra shifts at the coffee shop.' She thought while sighing in her mind.

The Principal pressed a button on the phone and gave instructions to the lady in the front. Suddenly the doors opened and a woman came in bowing to the Principal.

"Please take this young lady to her class that she has right now and please give her her schedule." He ordered.

"Most certainly." She said as she lowered her head. She looked towards Amu and scanned her from head to toe. 'Rude.' Amu thought. "Ms. Hinamori-san please follow me."

She got onto her feet and did what she was told.

**XXX **

"Did you hear?" A girl whispered to the other.

"Hear what? Hear what?" She asked eagerly, wanting to know the recent gossip.

"There's a new student!"

"What?! Seriously?! Which company does she belong to?"

"That's the thing! I overheard the ladies in the office saying that she doesn't belong to-" The girl was suddenly cut off to the classroom doors bursting open.

"Everybody to their seats!" Called the teacher as he walked in. He scanned the room seeing who was absent and who wasn't. "Is Tsukiyomi-kun absent again?"

"Yes Sensei." The class responded.

He sighed as looked down at his folder. "Class we've got some exciting news." The class glanced at one another. "We have a new student who will be apart of our class." He looked towards the door as it opened. Amu walked in looking at her new classmates. They were all wearing the uniform.

'Man do I stand out.' She thought. The class stared at her, giving her nasty looks.

"Would you like to say something to your new round of classmates?" The teacher asked.

"Um.. I..." She stuttered.

Suddenly the doors of the classroom opened and made a loud bang in the process.

'Blue?' She thought as she looked at the boy in the entrance. He had blue hair and piercing dark blue eyes.

"Tsukiyomi-kun how nice of you to-" The teacher began but then was cut off.

"Is this girl the new student?" He asked. Nobody answered but just stared in fascination since he never comes to school. He looked at her from head to toe.

"Does everybody do this?" She muttered under her breath.

"What shabby clothes." He stated as he touched the collar of her shirt. She turned bright red as she heard others snickering.

"Pink hair?" He queried. He touched the end of her hair, examining it.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted as she smacked his hand away. Around her she could hear gasps from girls and mutterings.

A smirk was smeared across his face. "I like a girl with fire." He said seductively, drawing close to her face.

She took one step back when he leaned closely into her. A folder suddenly cut between the small gap between them which was caused by the teacher.

"Okay, okay enough is enough. Back to your seat Tsukiyomi-kun." He said. Ikuto smirked once more at Amu and then did what he was told. "Now that you were rudely interrupted, would you like to continue what you were saying to the class?"

She looked at her classmates and mostly saw girls glaring at her and guys with widened eyes. "No thanks." She said.

"Okay...hmm.. empty seat..." He said while scanning the room. "Oh there. Sit at the empty seat that's in the back of Tsukiyomi-kun." He instructed.

'You've got to be kidding me.' She thought. She walked miserably down the aisle, trying to ignore the glares she was receiving and the smirk that was being directed towards her by a certain someone. As she passed by the given devil she felt herself dropping to the ground. 'YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!' She screamed in her mind as she fell to the ground. 'THAT DEVIL! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE FUCKING TRIPPED ME!' She yelled in her mind. 'No! Oh no! This can't be good... I'm wearing a skirt!'

She slowly got up as she saw an offering hand. She could hear snickers engulfing her mind.

"Thanks." She said as she took the hand. She looked up and saw the one and only, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"Strawberries..." The class repeatedly said.

'What? What do they mean by strawberry?' She asked herself. He pointed down and her eyes followed. Her eyes trailed down to her skirt which had a tear in it... revealing the strawberry pattern on her underwear that was showing. She blushed bright red.

He leaned into her ear, succeeding in making her redder. "Welcome to Seiyen Academy, strawberry."

* * *

**I didn't know what to name the high school so I just made another version of seiyo academy. Anyway please review/favorite/follow :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

_He leaned into her ear, succeeding in making her redder. "Welcome to Seiyen Academy, strawberry."_

* * *

Amu stood there stunned at what he did. She couldn't believe that she was there, standing in her classroom, with a ripped skirt which revealed her underwear. This couldn't be happening right now. Those were the words that were going through her head right now. Laughing surrounded her as well as the pointing and snickering. All she could see is the devil's smirk plastered on his face.

Suddenly everything stopped and all could be heard was a slap. She slapped him across the face. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. The laughing stopped and the classroom was silent.

He stood there full of rage and anger yet also amusement. He began to laugh while holding his stomach. He looked... amused.

"I haven't seen one of you in a while." Ikuto said, now calmed down and composed. He took a step closer and leaned down to her face. Her eyes widened in surprise at his sudden approach and stood there staring into his eyes.

"W-What?" She stuttered. He was so close. He leaned in. Mouth almost an inch apart from hers. Her eyes were getting bigger.

"Maybe next time strawberry." Ikuto said while smirking. He knew she thought he was going to kiss her. He drew back as the teacher came towards them. 'Does this guy always smirk?' She thought.

"Mashiro-san." The teacher said. A small petite girl with long curly blond hair stepped into sight. "Please guide Hinamori-san to the nurse's office."

Amu looked over at the girl as she looked at her. The girl looked away, signalling for Amu to follow her. As she walked across the room to the door she heard whispering which was most likely about her. This one particular girl caught her eye though. She was giving her dirty looks and was not afraid to voice her opinion.

"Look at that girl!" She said while pointing her nose up high. She had red hair which was obviously curled in the morning.

Amu averted her attention towards the door, trying to avoid those comments.

"Don't let their comments bother you." The girl said. "They're all snobs."

"Huh?" Amu asked, confused. "Aren't you one of them? Rich and has everything they ever wanted?" Amu asked.

"Don't compare me to them." She said. "I don't abuse my power like them." She looked angry then stopped and turned around to face her. "Names' Mashiro Rima, you can call me Rima."

Amu smiled. "Hinamori Amu, I guess you can call me Amu." She smiled for the first time in the entire day.

"I knew we were going to be good friends when you first came in." Rima said. "I knew you were different than all of these spoiled little brats." She said while giving her a sly smile.

"Thanks." Amu said not knowing if that was a compliment or not.

"Do you live at home or in the dorms?" She asked.

"Dorms."

"Good, hopefully you might be my new roommate since my last one moved." She said.

"Hopefully." Amu smiled.

She stopped in front of a room and turned to her. "We're here. Go in, she'll patch up that skirt of yours." Amu looked nervously at her. "Don't worry. You won't have to talk to her since she will probably know about the situation already." Rima said while laughing slightly.

She blushed bright red as Rima quickly rushed down the halls to get away from her yelling.

**XXX **

Amu left the nurse's office after they sewed up the tear in her skirt. She was excused from her classes because of the incident and decided to go to her room. She decided to go to her part time job since she was free. The thing about her job was that it wasn't just a normal cafe. It was a cosplay cafe. She worked there because it pays more than a regular cafe.

"Hey Amu!" A girl with pigtails greeted her as she stepped into the shop.

"Hey Yaya." She said back.

Amu scanned Yaya from head to toe and saw what kind of outfit they were wearing today. She was wearing a orange cat ears, a frilly dress, an apron, and a bell around her neck.

"I'm guessing today's theme is cat."

"Mhm! Go get dressed, your costume is in the changing room."

"K."

She walked into the dressing room and saw hers hanging up in her locker.

"Wahhh! Amu you look so cute!" Yaya exclaimed. She was wearing the same thing as Yaya but her outfit was pink.

She blushed and looked down at the floor. "Thanks."

"Umm..." She said while she placed her finger on her chin. "manager needs you to serve that table." She pointed at the given table.

"Okay." 'Why does he look so familiar?'

"Hi how may I take your order?"

"Strawberry sundae please." The man said.

She looked down at the customer, noticing that his voice sounded familiar. She caught a glimpse of blue and immediately knew who it was.

"YOU...!" She shouted. "How did you know I worked here!?" She yelled in a hushed voice so other people wouldn't hear them.

"I didn't. I just walked in." He responded casually.

She felt herself getting annoyed. If this were an anime there would be the big annoyed red sign on her face.

"Leave." She ordered.

"Now is this how you treat your customers?" Ikuto said while smiling "Wouldn't want to report this to your boss right?"

"Ughhh." She groaned.

She went to the counter and slammed his order which she wrote on a notepad on the table. The chef took the piece of paper and began to make it. "Why does he have to be here?" She said to no one in particular. "Don't let him get to you Amu."

The chef slid the order across the counter to her as she grabbed it and put it on the tray. She walked towards him, glaring at him, cursing at his very soul. She angrily approached him and bitterly slammed the sundae on his table.

"One. Strawberry. Sundae." She said emphasizing every word with anger.

"Thanks." He said, enjoying her heated expression.

**XXX **

Amu went into the locker room and put on her normal clothes. She was done for the day and started to head out. She sighed in relief because her stressful day was now over. She went outside and saw the one and only Ikuto. He was leaning against the wall while staring down at his phone.

"Hey strawberry." He said casually.

"Why are you calling me that?" She asked in annoyance.

"Because I want to strawberry panties."

She glared at him as she began walking.

"Why are you working here?" He suddenly asked.

"Because I want to."

"But if you attend our school that means you must have some sort of high status, meaning there is no need for you to work here."

She paused in her footsteps. 'Shit. What do I do?! He's getting suspicious!' She started to panic inside her head.

"I-I don't have to answer you." She stuttered. 'Nooo! I'm screwed. Why did I have to stutter!?' She bit her bottom lip in frustration.

"If you don't tell me," He showed her the screen of his phone. "I'll show everyone in school this." On his screen was a picture of her in her cat costume while serving customers.

"Don't you dare!" She yelled while trying to snatch the phone away but he raised the phone up high in the air. She already gave her classmates a bad impression of her, what would they react if they saw her working in a cat costume?

"Start talking strawberry."

They both stood there. Amu's eyes were wide open with surprise and Ikuto was standing there with a picture of her on his screen.

* * *

**I rewrote this chapter because I really didn't enjoy how I wrote the other one. Sorry to the people who did read the other one and enjoyed it. I deleted that chapter and will replace it with this one. To those who did not read the one I deleted I hope you liked this chapter! :D Review/Favorite/Like**


	3. Chapter 3

_They both stood there. Amu's eyes were wide open with surprise and Ikuto was standing there with a picture of her on his screen._

_"Start talking strawberry."_

* * *

She stood there, unable to move. Her body wouldn't listen to her. She felt herself being overwhelmed by him.

"I-I um..." She said. His blue eyes stared straight into her, she felt exposed, she felt that he could see her through her shield that she kept up...and he was going to attack any moment.

"Why are you working here?" He asked pointing at the shop. "You're supposed to be wealthy, you wouldn't need to work here." He said.

"I... I can't tell you the reason why I work here." She sputtered out.

"Why not."

"Because I can't!" She frantically shouted.

"..." There was nothing but silence. "Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't email this picture of you to everyone in the school building." He said.

"Because of the goodness of your heart...?" She said awkwardly while smiling slantedly.

"Mmmmm... How about no." He said while giving her back a slanted smile.

"Then what do you want?" She asked.

He stood there putting his finger on his chin, purposely thinking longer than usual to tick her off.

"Be my maid."

"What?!" She shouted. "Are you serious?!"

"Yeah. I need some cleaning done in my house." He said.

"Can't you just hire a maid since you're rich?"

"Yeah, but it'll be so much fun seeing you do whatever I want." He said in a amusing tone.

She scoffed at him and then rolled her eyes. Why would she want to be this rich snobby kid's maid. Oh right, because he has a stupid picture of her in her cat cosplay!

"Fine." She said as if this was the most dreadful thing to agree to in the universe.

"Good." He took out a pen, took her arm, pulled up her sleeve, and wrote something on it.

"Hey! What are you-" She yelled until she was interrupted.

"My address. Be there at...mmm... say... 3:00." He said while smiling at her, enjoying the annoyed look in her eyes.

She groaned and then walked passed him.

**XXX Next Day 3:00 XXX **

"Where is this place?" She said while looking down at the paper in her hands. She wrote down the address on a piece of paper instead of just leaving it on her arm because that would just be weird. "It says that this is the place but all I see is a huge gate that circles around this block."

She stopped when she saw an overwhelming large door. "You have got to be kidding me..." She said. "This whole thing is his?!" She cleared her throat trying to compose herself and then rang the door bell.

"Who is it?" A voice said.

"Ahh!" She shrieked. "Where did that voice come from?!"

"Look up." There, she saw a camera looking straight at her.

"Ohh." She said while laughing quietly and awkwardly at herself. "Uhh I'm Hinamori Amu, I'm a frie- I mean classmate of Tsukiyomi." There's no way she could be that person's friend.

"Okay please wait a moment so that I can confirm your visit today."

She stood there and then the doors buzzed open signalling her to enter.

She walked in as she was engulfed in richness. There was a pond with a mini waterfall attached to it and a fountain. A beautiful garden was presented which has every type of flower displayed elegantly and appropriately. A statue stood in the middle of a infant. "Why do the rich by such weird statues?"

"Is there seriously more? There's more that leads to this house?" She walked towards the mansion in front of her and quietly opened the door. She took one step in while still blocking herself with the door. "Hello?" She said meekly.

"Ms. Hinamori-san?"

She turned her direction to the person in surprise and saw owner of the voice. He was dressed in a suit white ruffles in the collar. He was extremely tall and was very lean. He had black hair and a pale face, he also had the looks to swoon any girl he pleased.

"Tsukiyomi-sama is waiting for you, please allow me to escort you to your destination." He said politely.

"Okay..." She said.

She was taken back by all of this. All of the things that the rich bask in. The mansion, the beautiful garden, the butler... everything was a surprise to her. As he walked in front of her to guide her to Ikuto, the air felt awkward. 'Should I make some small talk?' Amu thought.

"Excuse me." She said lightly.

He paused in his footsteps and turned to her. "Yes?" He responded.

"Sebastian..." She said while staring at the ground. 'God why did I say that?!' She yelled in her mind. 'That was so stupid of me! There's no way that could be him, even if he looks really similar to him and is also a butler!' In her mind she was on her knees while clutching her head because of the idiocy she just performed.

He looked at her with an odd look. 'Great now he thinks I'm the most weirdest girl in the whole planet!'

"How did you know that was my name? I don't recall mentioning it." He said while scrunching his brow.

'Oh wow seriously... this may be the only time that I'll be right.' She thought. "Uhh... lucky guess." She chuckled.

He stopped in front of a door and knocked on it three times. "Tsukiyomi-sama, your guest has arrived."

The door opened as Ikuto stared blankly down at the pink haired girl. He was wearing his casual clothes which made her feel different because she's only seen him in his uniform. He was wearing a black pants, a black sweatshirt which zipper opened up slightly revealing a white shirt underneath, and his usual cross necklace.

"Come in." He said without any feeling. She looked behind her and saw that the butler had already left. His room was massive. It had it's own living room, private bathroom and bedroom space. It felt like there was a house within his room.

He sat down on the couch and she sat down on the farthest seat possible from him.

"Am I really that scary?" He chuckled. She didn't say anything back but just gave him a nasty look. He slowly walked over to her and with every step he took her heart pounded, wondering what is he going to do, what is he going to do to _me, _what has he _already_ done to me? She got on her feet quickly, trying to avoid contact with him.

"W-What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He smirked. He was hiding something. "But I have to confiscate this though." He held her phone in the air and waved it up high.

Her eyes widened. "Give it back!" Amu shouted as she ran up to him, almost in grasp of the phone. 'How did he manage to get it when it was in her pocket?!' The phone wasn't important in this matter anymore. Their mouths were one inch apart as their eyes enlarged at sudden proximity. He was of extraordinary height which required her to be on the tip of her toes, she felt herself losing balance. She fell, taking Ikuto with her.

"Ahh!" She screeched.

She closed her eyes shut as she clutched on the thing she thought was the floor, instead it was Ikuto's shirt. She opened her eyes and saw Ikuto's face in pain because of the fall. She was... on top of him?

* * *

**Hi my lovelys XD. I made Sebastian from Black Butler to be Ikuto's butler because I thought it would be make the story better hehe. For the part where I am describing Ikuto's clothing, I was hoping that I was depicting the clothing he was wearing in the part of the anime where he showed up on her balcony and nibbled on her ear XD. Also the part with the phone where she is trying to grab it back, I was trying to bring across the same situation that happened in the anime where he took her egg instead of the phone. Review/Favorite/Follow c:**


	4. Chapter 4

_She closed her eyes shut as she clutched on the thing she thought was the floor, instead it was Ikuto's shirt. She opened her eyes and saw Ikuto's face in pain because of the fall. She was... on top of him?_

* * *

"Aghh." A groan came out of the boy she was currently on. Her legs were positions at either sides of his waist and her head was on his chest. 'What kind of position is this?!' She yelled in her mind.

She quickly got off of him and took several steps back from the boy who was still on the floor. She held both her hands together close to her chest with wide eyes. 'What just happened?!' She thought, not fully processing what just happened. She took a step forward, getting closer to the body. 'Is he unconscious?' She thought. She took several more steps to the point where she was close enough to see his face more clearly. His eyes were closed and his breathing seemed slow. She kneeled down slightly to inspect more.

"Hey." She said seeing if he'll respond. He didn't. Suddenly an arm grabbed hers as she felt herself falling all over again. "Gahh!" She screamed.

She was now back on top of the devil himself. His arm wrapped around her waist, making sure she couldn't get up again. She stared down at his smirking face, eyes full of mischief.

"Let go of me!" She demanded. Her futile attempts to get out of his grasp proved to be useless.

"No way. You fell on top of me, got up, and didn't even bother to help me!" He said full of anger.

"I did try to help you!" She fought back.

"Saying 'hey' doesn't do anything to help me get up you idiot!"

"You're the idiot! Maybe you shouldn't have took my phone in the first place!"

"Ahem." Sebastian cleared his throat to get their attention. "I don't mean to interrupt a lover's quarrel but I brought some refreshments."

She immediately got up as she brushed off the dirt on her shirt. Ikuto also got up and stared at Amu with amusing eyes.

"You can just set the tray on the table Sebastian." He ordered. He did as he was told. "That will be all, you can go now." The sound of the door closing encircled the room.

"Give me back my phone." She said, glaring at him with all her might.

"Oooh what a fierce look." He said tauntingly. "Phones are not prohibited in working areas don't you know? I thought you would know that already since you work in that cafe." He said, purposely mentioning her working place.

"I'll turn it off."

"I don't trust a little fighter like you." He said giving a slight smile.

At that moment the room was tense as she looked disdainfully at him. He stared back with entertainment in his eyes. He walked over to the grandest and biggest chair in the center of his living room-like area and sat down graciously. He crossed his legs and rested his face in his hand. He looked like a real prince to her.

"Give me back my phone." She repeated.

"After you're done working." He answered. She inhaled sharply, feeling frustrated at his arrogance.

"Fine." Maybe if she cleans up she'll get her phone back.

"Good." He smiled because she gave in. "Go down stairs. Sebastian will be there to instruct you on what to do."

"Che." She sucked on her teeth and left the room.

As she left he smiled and then looked at the devise in his hands. He clicked on the home button and looked at her background picture. 'A schedule?' He said in his mind. 'What is this? Shifts?' It said the name of the workplace and then the time she had to get there and then the time she had to leave, it also presented which day of the week she had to be there.

"This could be valuable information." He said to himself while smirking as he took out his own phone and took a picture of her schedule. He slid the option that said 'slide to unlock' on her phone, luckily there was no password. "She's too careless." He said. 'Which should I look at first?' He clicked on the app which lead him to the pictures and videos she took. The first one was a video and he clicked play. He rose a brow, in the video he could see a women in a hospital bed hooked up to many wires and had an oxygen breathing tube through her nose. She was sat up and looked very lively, yet weak. Her hair light brown hair was let down and a pair of glasses could be seen set on the table.

"Mom say hi to the camera!" Amu's voice could be heard closely telling Ikuto that she was the one who was filming it. "Say something!" Amu said cheerfully in the video.

"Amu cut it out, you know I don't like cameras." Her mother said while covering her face but in the video you could see a hint of a smile in her expression.

"Mom, pleaseeee?" She wined.

"Fine." Her mother said while giving in. "My sweet Amu, you are the highlight of my life," She said in a sweet voice. "I will always lov-" The women began to cough uncontrollably, gasping for air as the color in her face slowly turned to white.

"MOM!" A crash echoed through the video and the camera was faced to the floor signalling that Amu had dropped her phone. Her callings for her mother and her sobs of her name ended the video.

Ikuto was left in dumbstruck. He was too lost in words, too lost in thoughts, to say or think anything. His mind was blank as he stared at the phone in his hands and processed the video that was just played into his mind.

"What are you doing...?" His head flung to the direction of the voice. Amu. "What are you doing?!" She yelled, her voice growing louder. She snatched the phone away from him and saw that he just watched _that _video. "Why were you watching this!?" She shouted accusingly.

"Where is she?" He asked quietly. That was the only thing he could think of right now. Where is she.

Amu stood there, too angry and too upset to answer that question.

"Your mother, where is she?" He asked again. He wanted answers, even if he needed to push her into a corner.

"She's dead." Amu whispered harshly. Anger was seen in her eyes but tears were also forming. "She's dead." She repeated.

* * *

**Review/Favorite/Follow**


	5. Chapter 5

_"She's dead." Amu whispered harshly. Anger was seen in her eyes but tears were also forming. "She's dead." She repeated._

* * *

Time stood still for a moment, and all breathing stopped in the room. Ikuto's eyes widened as her tears spilt and trailed down her face violently. She quickly turned around, not wanting for him to see her cry. He could hear his heart beginning to beat again and feel a knot forming in his stomach. Her mom was dead. That was all that was processing in his mind at that moment. Her mom was dead.

He stood up from his chair and walked slowly and carefully to her. He stopped in front of her and put his hand lightly on her shoulder. Her head was faced down as she trembled slightly, he could see the tears piling up one by one on the floor.

"Amu..." He breathed out her name. She sniffled in response because it was just too hard for her to speak. "I'm sorry that I made you bring up a touchy subject and that I looked through your phone without asking. I'm sorry that I made you say the things you didn't want to voice." He said. She remained quiet as she silently cried. Ikuto came around in front of her, now looking at the girl who looked helpless as ever.

He wiped the tears that were strolling down her cheek with his finger and then stared at her with his deep blue eyes. Ikuto cupped her face which was still facing the ground with his hand. He stayed like that for a few seconds as he stared down at her, then he raised her face up to view point. Her face was stained with dry tears and her eyes faced the floor, resistant to looking at him.

"Amu." He said, his voice demanding her to look at him. Her eyes looked left and right, hesitant to look at him, and then she looked up at the boy in front of her. With her full attention on him he could properly apologize. "I'm sorry." He said once again. She blinked as a tear strolled down her cheek.

"Ikuto..." Her voice came out in a pleading tremble.

He immediately brought her into his arms at that moment. He wrapped his strong arms around her small, fragile body as she sobbed and wailed. He gently placed his hand on the back of her head, soothing her as he placed her head on top of his shoulder. He rubbed her back as he quietly hushed her. Amu cried and cried until she completely soaked his shirt. Minutes passed and she began to quiet down.

"I'll get you some water since you must feel dehydrated." Ikuto said. He pulled her away from his shoulder. "Sit." He lead her to the couch as she did what she was told. He left with the click of the door closing.

Ikuto entered back into his room with a tall glass of water. There he saw Amu on the couch but in a different position, she was laying down. Her eyes were closed and her chest moved up peacefully.

"Oh." His eyes widened. "Is she sleeping?" He shook her a couple times and as result, she didn't wake up. He sighed but then smiled. "This girl." He brushed the sleeping girls' hair out of her face and behind her ear. He stared at her face and then gently grazed the side of his finger on her face. 'It's soft.' He thought.

"Sebastian."

"Yes Tsukiyomi-sama." He arrived in no time and when he did he saw him carrying Amu in his arms.

"Please order one of the maids to come up here with a spare change of pajamas for her." He said not facing him.

"Yes My Lord." Sebastian said in response while bowing with right hand over his chest.

**XXX NEXT DAY XX **

Amu woke up in the most comfortablest way possible. She was engulfed in warmness and her pillow made her feel like she was sinking in to marshmallows. She rolled to her other side as she was greeted by another person next to her. There she saw Ikuto sleeping soundly with his face facing her. Her eyes widened as she stood still. What was she doing in the same bed as him? What is happening? Those were the things that were going through her mind right now.

"How long are you going to stare at my face?" The sleeping boy said with his eyes still closed. His eyes opened and now she was staring at his blue orbs.

"W-Who's staring at you?" She stuttered at sudden surprise. "Why the heck am I in the same bed as you?" She questioned. None of them moved an inch, they were still facing each other in bed, side by side.

"Because you fell asleep after you cried."

"Oh..." The room was silent as they just stared at each other, but Ikuto was the one who decided to break the quietness.

"Come on, we have to get ready for school." He sat up and then strolled out of bed. She examined his attire. He was wearing blue checkered pajamas while wearing light blue slippers. 'I'm guessing his favorite color is blue.' She then got up and saw that she wasn't wearing what she was wearing yesterday when she came to his house. She was wearing the same pajamas as him but in pink.

"Ahhhhhh!" She screamed. He immediately turned his head to her thinking that something happened to her but he only saw Amu on the floor while covering her chest area in a cross like way.

"What are you doing?" He asked, dumbfounded at her position.

"Pervert!" She yelled. "M-My clothes..." She shouted in horror.

"Hey who would want to look at that flat chested body of yours huh!" He shouted back. "One of the maids changed your clothes." He explained, ticked off because he was called a pervert.

She glared at him as she slowly got up. "Pervert." He walked up to her angrily, he grabbed her wrists and slammed her against the wall. He held her wrists in both his hands and held them up. Amu's eyes widened and her heart beat quickened.

"Let go!" She demanded.

"You use your words so carelessly, do you know what being a pervert really means?" He asked leaning close to her face. He was so close to her that she could feel his breathing. His blue eyes sucked her in, drawing her in to his grasp.

She closed her eyes remembering what he said last time when they were in this same situation, 'maybe next time strawberry.' Was this next time?

* * *

**Even though Ikuto isn't a lord I just had to XD. I haven't been updating as much as I can because I didn't have any good ideas, I hope this satisfied you guys c: Review/Favorite/Follow please O v O**


End file.
